


What am I?

by Silentfangirl



Series: Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, Sad, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request from my Greek Mythology teacher back in high school. She wanted me to try to a more sorrow-like one and suggested I write one about a satyr and how no one really wanted them around. Again, I linked it to high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What am I?

I’m not a football player—  
Nor basketball or baseball,   
Or anything in between.

I’m not a brainiac  
Nor am I the teacher’s favorite.

I’m not popular with the ladies  
Or with anyone else, actually.

Who am I?

A mere satyr,  
A satyr no one wants around.

I stand out among the gods,  
Those who are what I am not.  
The athletic, the smart, and the suave.

They are high and mighty  
They are symbols of respect and authority  
They are gods, gods ruling over all others. 

With their dazzling immortality,  
In mind, body, and spirit—  
How could I even begin to compare? 

 

Even among my fellow creatures, I am cast off.  
Centaurs, Cyclopes, gorgons, and giants alike—  
To them, I am the lowest of the low.

But why? Why am I so shunned?

Is it my appearance?  
My little goat-like body—  
With loud hooves clanging in the hall,  
And devil-like horns and stubby tail to match?

Or is it my personality?  
The mischievous spirit of wildness made real—

I don’t know.

What I do know,  
Is that I’m an outcast.

A wild animal no one bothers to tame,  
No one bothers to know,  
No one bothers to love

I am not one of the gods, who look down on me  
I am not one of the creatures who turn their backs on me.

So, what am I?

I am a satyr.  
A satyr no one wants around.


End file.
